1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to leader pins for attachment to the end of a film strip, a magnetic tape, or the like, and particularly to such devices wherein a bifurcated rod receives the leader of the strip or tape and is inserted into an elongated tube, with the strip, tape or leader issuing from an elongated slit in the tube.
2. Prior Art
In various systems involving the withdrawing of films from cassettes, and magnetic tape from cassettes or reels as well, where the strip has to be picked up automatically, a bar is attached to the end of the strip, by wrapping the strip around the bar and cementing it on. Another means for attaching a strip has been the preparation of a tube with a spur mounted thereon, upon which spur the end of the strip is impaled. Such devices have not been found satisfactory for high speed unwinding of tapes and film strips, because they may not firmly grip the strip, or tear it, or because the cementing operation requires time and skill, and additional time for the cement to set.